In many electronic applications, electrical resonators are used. For example, in many wireless communications devices, radio frequency (RF) and microwave frequency resonators are used as filters to improve reception and transmission of signals. Filters typically include inductors and capacitors, and more recently resonators.
As will be appreciated, it is desirable to reduce the size of components of electronic devices. Many known filter technologies present a barrier to overall system miniaturization. With the need to reduce component size, a class of resonators based on the piezoelectric effect has emerged. In piezoelectric-based resonators, acoustic resonant modes are generated in the piezoelectric material. These acoustic waves are converted into electrical waves for use in electrical applications.
One type of piezoelectric resonator is a Bulk Acoustic Wave (BAW) resonator. The BAW resonator includes an acoustic stack comprising, inter alia, a layer of piezoelectric material disposed between two electrodes. Acoustic waves achieve resonance across the acoustic stack, with the resonant frequency of the waves being determined by the materials in the acoustic stack. One type of BAW resonator comprises a piezoelectric film for the piezoelectric material. These resonators are often referred to as Film Bulk Acoustic Resonators (FBAR).
FBARs are similar in principle to bulk acoustic resonators such as quartz, but are scaled down to resonate at GHz frequencies. Because the FBARs have thicknesses on the order of microns and length and width dimensions of hundreds of microns, FBARs beneficially provide a comparatively compact alternative to certain known resonators.
FBARs may comprise an acoustic stack disposed over air. In such a structure, the acoustic stack can be referred to as a membrane. Often, the membrane is suspended over a cavity provided in a substrate. Other FBARs comprise the acoustic stack formed over an acoustic mirror formed in the substrate.
Filters based on FBAR technology provide a comparatively low in-band insertion loss due to the comparatively high quality (Q) factor of FBAR devices. FBAR-based filters are often employed in cellular or mobile telephones that can operate in multiple frequency bands. In such devices, it is important that a filter intended to pass one particular frequency band (“the passband”) should have a high level of attenuation at other nearby frequency bands which contain signals that should be rejected. Specifically, there may be one or more frequencies or frequency bands near the passband which contain signals at relatively high amplitudes that should be rejected by the filter. In such cases, it would be beneficial to be able to increase the filter's rejection characteristics at those particular frequencies or frequency bands, even if the rejection at other frequencies or frequency bands does not receive the same level of rejection.
One type of filter based on FBAR technology is known as a coupled resonator filter (CRF). A CRF comprises a coupling structure disposed between two vertically stacked FBARs. The CRF combines the acoustic action of the two FBARs and provides a bandpass filter transfer function. For a given acoustic stack, the CRF has two fundamental resonance modes, a symmetric mode and an anti-symmetric mode, of different frequencies. The degree of difference in the frequencies of the modes depends, inter alia, on the degree or strength of the coupling between the two FBARs of the CRF. If the degree of coupling between the two FBARs is too great (over-coupled), the passband is unacceptably wide, and an unacceptable ‘swag’ or ‘dip’ in the center of the passband results, as does an attendant unacceptably high insertion loss in the center of the passband. If the degree of coupling between the FBARs is too low (under-coupled), the passband of the CRF is too narrow.
All FBARs and filters based on FBARs have an active region. The active region of a CRF comprises the region of overlap of the top FBAR, the coupling structure, and the bottom FBAR. Generally, it is desirable to confine the acoustic energy of certain desired acoustic modes within the active region. As should be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, at the boundaries of the active region, reflection of desired modes can result in mode conversion into spurious/undesired modes, and loss of acoustic energy over a desired frequency range (e.g., the passband of the CRF).
In FBAR devices, mitigation of acoustic losses at the boundaries and the resultant mode confinement in the active region of the FBAR (the region of overlap of the top electrode, the piezoelectric layer, and the bottom electrode) has been effected through various methods. Notably, frames are provided along one or more sides of the FBARs. The frames create an acoustic impedance mismatch that reduces losses by reflecting desired modes back to the active area of the resonator, thus improving the confinement of desired modes within the active region of the FBAR.
While the incorporation of frames has resulted in improved mode confinement and attendant improvement in the quality (Q) factor of the FBAR, direct application of known frame elements has not resulted in significant improvement in mode confinement and Q of known CRFs.
What is needed, therefore, is a CRF that overcomes at least the known shortcomings described above.